


30日挑战-DAY3

by Dsugar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsugar/pseuds/Dsugar





	30日挑战-DAY3

阿格拉是喊停的那个人，实在少见。半精灵从床上弹起来，在最后一刻躲开了那个吻，达伦唇边还能感到他皮肤上酒精带来的热气。他莫名其妙地看着半精灵在地上摸索自己的鞋子，考虑到他喝下去的麦酒数目，这尝试值得赞许。  
“这不对。”他惊慌失措地转悠，达伦伸手提住他的后领，才避免他把自己绊一跤。  
他的紧张也感染了达伦，精灵匆匆系上纽扣，帮他收捡衣物，衬衫已经被汗水和酒浸透了，达伦把他抱到旅馆的房间时，原本是打算替他找件干净衣服：“怎么了？”  
“这不对，”他重复道，摇晃着昏昏沉沉的头，“这是错的，都是错的。”  
“我看不出错在哪里，”达伦止住脚步，他意识到阿格拉醉的比他想象的还要厉害，必须如此，对方根本不知道自己在说什么，“我喜欢你，你喜欢我，我们在你的房间，没有别人，我们要上床，有什么问题吗？”  
某个关键词引起了阿格拉的注意，半精灵坐在地上直愣愣地盯着他，他只穿了长裤，肩膀在寒冷的空气里裸露着，但似乎毫无察觉。  
“纳克斯？”他轻声问。  
“是我，”达伦从腋下抓住他把他拎起来，“解释一下这个错误？”  
阿格拉摇摇头，给了他个灿烂到不正常的笑容。半精灵伸手环住他的脖子，唇齿间蜂蜜馅饼的甜香融化了达伦舌尖下的疑问。他意识到阿格拉的皮肤很冷，在他手掌下轻柔地颤抖着。  
“我们在旅馆？”他仰起头问。在达伦点头的同时，精灵感到腰间咔哒一松，皮带坠着长裤往下落。  
半精灵灵活地闪开他的阻挠，赤脚踩住他想捡起的裤子。他向下一把抓住要害，对达伦危险地笑笑，他的牙齿在灯下显得白生生的。  
“别以为我不知道你在想什么，”他一面掐着达伦的腰一面跪下去，“你盯着我的屁股就像在肉铺门口打转的小狗，可怜的小家伙，这是你的节日礼物。”  
阿格拉含住他。  
这太……超过了。阿格拉试图模仿他的做法，却不得要领，舌头胡乱磨蹭着，最终放弃地改为轻柔吸吮。牙齿偶尔擦到带来的痛楚弥足珍贵，提醒他这并非又一个焦躁的梦。达伦无数次小心翼翼地肖想过半精灵笔直结实的双腿，也止于幻想。阿格拉对于被压制没什么兴趣，而之前的几次经历也证明他在这方面的耐受力不尽人意。对精灵而言，他算不上柔弱，但也不够坚强。达伦愿意迁就他。  
他发现自己难以呼吸。他抓着阿格拉的头发，不知道该推开还是把他更用力地压向自己，扯动头发会让对方发抖，口腔柔和的震颤足够刺激，电流火花般的快感从脊椎撞上来。半精灵的名字在他舌尖滚动，像给果实沾上一层蜜糖。  
房间太冷，地板也太硬。把阿格拉拖到床上费尽了唇舌和力气。青年在他手臂间挣扎着，你不操我吗，他愉快地挑衅，其兼具的详尽描述足以令每一个母亲捂着孩子的耳朵逃跑。他坦然地拽开裤子，光洁的小腿勾着达伦的腰，整个人挂在他身上。他一只手还覆在那里的器官，有意无意地滑动着。  
“是我忘了，你这玩意儿就没用过几次呢。”他轻佻地评论。  
达伦咬牙切齿，向他保证不劳费心。  
“如果你想让它发挥功能，就别总是喊疼。”他指出。  
“也许你应该学会分辨撒娇和拒绝。”半精灵厚颜无耻地回答。达伦惊讶地瞪着他。  
他隐约期待阿格拉第二天还能记得自己说过什么，那精彩表情必定值得珍藏。半精灵坐在他腿上，褐色的肌肤在灯光下闪烁着柔光，吸引一只抚摸的手。当他这样做时，阿格拉闭上双眼，他的嘴唇正贴着精灵的锁骨，细薄皮肤下纤细的骨架顶着他的嘴唇，他咬了下去。  
那并不疼，至少不是有意为之的疼痛。达伦熟悉那些阿格拉刻意造成的伤口，有时出于情欲，有时是单纯的怒气，那种不计后果的毁灭欲望几乎是骇人的，好像他终于不打算和总是嘲弄他的生活继续周旋，索取希望。达伦能习以为常地制住他，避免他造成什么清醒后后悔不已的过错。  
达伦用指尖描摹他脊背的弧线，塌下腰的弧度正适合他贴紧手掌。精灵把他散落的黑发拨到肩上，露出旧日的伤疤，他用嘴唇回忆每一道痕迹：肩头的伤口来自于一次背叛，毒药和高烧差点要了他的命。胸膛上振翅欲飞的燕子是远航的证明，水手们视之为荣耀。他亲吻他手臂上纠缠的海怪与船舶，利姆莱因的标记在灯下显得模糊渺小，他真的保佑过什么人吗，达伦的手落在腰际光滑突起的疤痕上，塔伦•法厄把那道伤口留给阿格拉，那差不多是内乱中他受的最重的伤了。  
阿格拉小声叹着气，气流在唇齿间震颤的动静近乎呻吟。他的腿在打颤，就一个醉酒的人而言，他对肌肉的控制已经足够努力，但要适应精灵探进他身体里的手指，还远远不够。  
我在他里面。达伦心想。内部柔软滚烫，他转动手指，凭着记忆去探索。兴奋和干渴都不能怂恿他冒进。阿格拉正看着他，眼睛亮得令人焦躁，宛如北极星投入海水的明光。  
“来吧，”他贴着达伦的嘴唇轻声说，“别磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
达伦叹气：“这不是能简化的过程……”  
尾音被惊慌的喘息截断，阿格拉抓住了他。半精灵的性器正抵着他的，被修长粗糙的手指笼住摩擦。抬起的眼睛里笑意张狂急切，索要一个决断。  
达伦胡乱将剩余的精油淋在器官上。阿格拉摇摇头，背过身。光影在他脊背上流动，宛如丝绸，咖色与栗色在灯火的跃动下交织变幻，唇齿印下的痕迹泛着赭红。精灵从尾椎按压，顺着背部的浅沟抚摸，直到扬起的脖颈。他能捕捉到粘膜被一寸寸撑开的滑腻声响，在木炭爆裂声与窗外寒风尖啸间显得格外虚幻。  
他仓促地亲吻着半精灵湿润的颈部和肩膀，将汗湿的黑发别到他耳后。他试探性地顶动了几下，压低声音安慰他，想知道被埋在手臂间的面孔是否流露出疼痛的表情。  
“你还行不行……”阿格拉哑着声音喊他，“操，轻、轻一点。”  
他的声音骤然软下去，达伦抚摸着他肋骨处的凹陷。简直像在拨弄琴弦，他对阿格拉说，适当的手法和力道会让他发出叫人惊喜的动静。达伦想看他的脸，想亲吻他的嘴唇，吞下那些呜咽喘息，也想进入地更深，探索他所占有的。  
他的胸口贴着阿格拉的后背，凸起的蝴蝶骨仿佛要长出翅膀。他后知后觉地意识到手掌下的皮肤滚烫而柔软，血管在他指尖下搏动。只消轻巧一扭就可以卸去半精灵的手臂，在痛觉令大脑警戒前他可以完成另一边，失去羽翼的海鸟只能靠在他怀里。但这毫无必要，神智正常的人不该将伤害和爱意混为一谈。他喜欢阿格拉的手臂，当他不知所措时半精灵会搂着他的肩膀，用嘲弄又温柔的声音安慰他冷静。  
不是说他不能。  
他感到压力，过分的满溢的愉悦在血管中奔腾，几乎要炸裂开。他用力冲撞，有那么片刻，阿格拉挣扎着想躲开他，被抓着脚踝拖回来。他瞪着达伦，胸口一起一伏，修长的腿折到两边，他膝盖上有一块不明显的乌青，达伦轻轻揉按着那里，在他压抑着喘息时重新挺进去。  
现在他可以抱着他了。  
他心满意足、全神贯注，柔韧湿滑的内壁吮吸着他，在他碾过某一侧时回报以强烈的颤抖，连同夹着他腰际的双腿都会打颤，再没有比这更好的了。他帮半精灵握住了挺起的阴茎，以便对方能腾出手搂住他。无论多少次，无论过去多久，阿格拉总能激起那种令他惊恐的渴望，情欲与依恋啸叫着要求猎物，要求黑头发、蓝眼睛、狡黠的笑和修长漂亮的身体。他想要他的每一部分。  
在他胸口，半精灵含混地咒骂着，后背突然绷紧，又在前后夹击下丢盔弃甲，达到了顶峰。  
他继续手上的动作，把最后一点哄出来，等待那阵狂乱的情热消退。阿格拉有气无力地搡了他一把。  
“又有哪里错了吗？”他反问。阿格拉摇着头，竭力将语句排布成能听懂的顺序。  
“你，没错。其他人，不。”  
当他理解了阿格拉的意思时，达伦忍不住轻笑出声。他的笑声在房间里回荡，半精灵疑惑地瞪着他，两眼发直。达伦凑过去吻他，亲昵地吻他的头发和脸颊：“我可真喜欢您，玛赫纳先生。也许我应该时不时灌醉你几次。”  
他带着半精灵扑在床上，支起手臂笑着看他：“不过在那之前，我得确保你明天没力气反悔。”  
礼物不错，感谢招待。


End file.
